


A Historically Inaccurate Greaser AU With Demisexuals

by askarella



Category: Teen Titans, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexual Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, romeo and juliet-type au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne Academy and Xavier Institute are always at odds with each other, but maybe what it takes for them to mend ties is a pair of demisexuals falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Historically Inaccurate Greaser AU With Demisexuals

Raven Terrible sat in homeroom, gaze directed at the window where nothing much was happening. She sighed a bit, picking at the edges of the leather blouse that she had bought just the week before. Her sari for the day was a dark sapphire with gold and crimson embroidery. That morning her mother had only looked at the leather blouse and raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

"Friend Raven," Announced a tall foreign girl that had transferred in at about the same time Raven had, standing in front of Raven's desk, "I thought that we were to have a leather jacket?"

Raven shrugged. "In India I only wore traditional clothing- I see no reason to wear American clothes only because I chose to associate with those who do." She sighed once more and adjusted her Tikka. "And I like my leather blouse, it suits me."

The tall girl shrugged. "Oh, I forgot- Friend Wallace had said that he had wanted to take you to the 'drive in' and 'rock the car around a little' and was disappointed when you did not show up."

From across the room, a chorus of laughs were heard, along with a cry of distress. "Kory why!" Cried out a red-headed boy from where the laughs had been heard, his face a bright crimson. "I- I- I gotta go!" And the boy ran out of the room.

Raven's expression remained the same. "Wallace is a strange one, Kory Anders." She stood up and walked to the boys. "You do realize that as Kory and I are not from America, we do not understand your slang as of yet- please refrain from using slang that is of a perverse nature without first explaining it." She eyed them sharply, the one seated female laughing. "Is something strange to you, Miss Troy?"

Donna just laughed,sitting back in her seat. "Wally just meant that he wanted to go watch a movie with you and maybe have sex with you- he's shy, which is why he ran away."

 


End file.
